This specification generally relates to providing customized autocomplete data.
Entering user input using computing devices is a common activity, and text is a common form of user input. Entering text and other input to computing devices can be time consuming. In addition, erroneous keystrokes on a physical or virtual keyboard may need to be corrected, further complicating the entry of input.